Tú
by Alitzel
Summary: Un rubio se pregunta por enésima vez esa tarde por la joven que hacia ya algun tiempo le habia robado el corazon... Entren y lean! Songfic!


**Holaaaaa! ^^**

**Antes de comenzar: Los personajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia es mia y la realizo sin fines de lucro.**

**Las frases en negrita son parte de una canción.**

**Les invito a leer**

* * *

**Tù**

Un rubio observaba a los pocos niños que disfrutaban del parque en aquella tarde de verano. El joven desde una banca un tanto alejada del pequeño lugar de juegos se preguntaba por enésima vez esa tarde por la joven de ojos caramelo, que hacía ya un buen tiempo le había robado el corazón.

Pero como no preguntar por aquella joven de cabello ondulado, ella había sido la única capaz de descubrir su verdadero yo, con ella y solo con ella lograba ser el mismo y sin miedo de ser juzgado.

_Como te extraño_

Susurraba el joven rubio para sí, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos para poder apreciar, una vez más, la mirada más profunda y hermosa, que solo ella poseía.

_**Tú **_

_**Mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo, **_

_**Mi mar, mi ancla, mi arena y mi caña de pescar, **_

_**Mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte, **_

_**Mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle, **_

_**Mi drama mina pa'l mareo, **_

_**Mi capitán y mi tripulación, **_

_**Qué más puede pedir el corazón... **_

El rubio Ishida dejo escapar un suspiro mientras un vago recuerdo de la joven de ojos acaramelados se cruzaba en su mente

- Flash Back -

_¿Por qué te tardas princesa?_

Se preguntaba un rubio con impaciencia, a pesar de que él había llegado una media hora más temprano solo con el deseo de volver a verla con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

El joven de ojos zafiro estaba vestido con una corbata azul rey con chaqueta y pantalón negro y unos zapatos de vestir perfectamente lustrados.

Observo el reloj que reposaba en su mano izquierda con desgano una vez más esa noche, el joven dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se recostaba de la pared.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar por donde seguramente aparecería la joven de mirada acaramelada, y para sorpresa del rubio era ella quien se estaba allí caminando hacia donde él se encontraba.

_**Tú **_

_**Mi piano, mi papel, mi tinta china, verso y todo, **_

_**Mi mejor musa, mi guitarra y mis intentos de canción, **_

_**Mi alfabeto en español, mi mejor inspiración, **_

_**Mis cuartetos, mis clavijas, **_

_**Mis ideas sin valijas, mis cartas sin correo, **_

_**Y esta historia merodeando la razón, **_

_**Qué más puede pedir el corazón... **_

Una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro del rubio al instante.

_Perdona la demora_

Se excuso la de cabello ondulado quien vestía un hermoso vestido color negro el cual hacia resaltar sus delicadas curvas. El rubio se quedo un poco embobado ante la perfecta figura de la joven. El de ojos color cielo no se percato cuando la joven tomo su mano y lo dirigió hacia la entrada del salón, en el cual se llevaría a cabo el baile de fin de curso.

Después de todo la espera valió la pena o al menos así lo pensaba el joven Ishida.

- Fin del Flash Back -

_Si que parecías una princesa_

Se decía mentalmente el rubio. Mientras se disponía a levantarse de la banca, ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

El joven se paseaba entre las calles de Odaiba sin rumbo fijo y con solo una persona en mente, la joven Tachikawa.

_**Tú **_

_**El teflón donde resbalan mis problemas, **_

_**Tu, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela...**_

El joven se detuvo unas cuadras más adelante, observo los alrededores y noto algo extrañamente familiar, mas decidió restarle importancia. Cruzo unas cuantas calles más, y por fin logro ubicarse.

Se encontraba justo en frente del edificio donde hacia unos cuantos años vivía su tierna ex novia, a pesar de que nunca hablaron seriamente de terminar o no.

El rubio se encontraba indeciso, ¿Entrar o no entrar?, aunque seguramente ya no estuviese allí, pero, por otro lado pudiese que si, aunque esta última posibilidad fuese casi nula.

Hacía casi cuatro años que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, si se encontraba allí en Japón o si se había quedado en Los Estados Unidos.

Pero este se dejo llevar por la curiosidad. Entro en el edificio, observo detalladamente el lobby.

_Nada ha cambiado_

Se dijo el de ojos zafiro para continuar con su trayectoria hacia los ascensores.

_**Tú **_

_**Mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía, **_

_**Mi coherencia y mi locura, **_

_**Mi desorden, mi armonía... **_

Presiono el botón que marcaba el número 15 mientras se recostaba de la pared y peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, soltó un bajo suspiro, en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas de este se abrieron lentamente.

El rubio se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento perteneciente a la joven de mirada acaramelada y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su puerta con un deje de impaciencia.

Pero nadie parecía tomarlo en cuenta. El joven después de llamar a la puerta unos cinco minutos más decidió dejarlo y tomo asiento en la entrada.

Una de sus manos serbia de soporte para su cabeza mientras clavaba la vista en uno de sus zapatos, un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

Ya se sentía completamente derrotado en la búsqueda de la joven Tachikawa, pero lo que él no esperaba era que la puerta se abriera lentamente.

_**Tú **_

_**Mi semilla, mi jardín, mi jardinero, flor y todo, **_

_**Mi mejor abono, mi hoja y tallo, **_

_**Mi rama y mi raíz, mi sol mi regadera, **_

_**Mi agua y coladera, mi fertilización, **_

_**Mi estambre tornasol, mi polen, mi pistilo en celo, **_

_**Mi lluvia, mi pétalo y botón, **_

_**Qué más puede pedir el corazón... **_

_Perdona por no abrir, me encontraba ocupada._

El rubio se giro, para encontrarse con un par de largas piernas, las cuales el conocía perfectamente.

Se reincorporo de golpe y le dirigió una profunda mirada y una sonrisa ladina se adueño del rostro del joven de ojos zafiro.

La de ojos color caramelo se le abalanzo, justo después de salir de su estado de shock.

_Recordaste nuestro aniversario_

Le susurro la joven al oído.

_Siempre lo hago princesa _

Le continúo el rubio al tiempo que correspondía a su abrazo y la apretaba más hacia él.

Unos cinco minutos después ambos se separaron, tan solo unos pocos centímetros sin romper el abrazo.

_**Tú **_

_**Mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía, **_

_**Mi coherencia y mi locura, **_

_**Mi desorden, mi armonía... **_

_Te amo… ¿Lo sabías?_

Le confesó el rubio mientras besaba su coronilla.

La de ojos caramelo hundió el rostro en su pecho en un intento de esconder su sonrojo, y en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven tomo su mentón para observar el rostro de la joven de cabello ondulado para encontrarse con un tono sonrosado. Esto le causo gracia al rubio y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

_Espero que eso sea un `` yo también `` princesa _

La de cabello ondulado dejo escapar una risita mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él.

El rubio esperaba una respuesta con un poco de miedo a no ser correspondido.

_Por supuesto que si mi rubio… Te amo_

Le contesto la de mirada acaramelada. El rubio fue acortando la distancia que entre ambos quedaba, rozo suavemente sus labios, para poco a poco ir intensificándolo, dejándose llevar por aquella tierna caricia.

Al separarse por falta de aire se perdieron nuevamente en la mirada del otro.

_Te amo_

_Susurro la joven para continuar con la danza de sus labios._

_**Tú, **_

_**Mi remedio y mi mal, **_

_**La criptonita de este Superman...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de autor: **

**¿Que les parece? ^^**

Últimamente he escrito Songfics de **Mimato**... Y desde mi punto de vista me han quedado muy bien.^^

Pero si crees que no u.u

O concuerdas conmigo n.n **Dejame un review y hazmeelo saber.**

**su opinion es muy importante para mi.**

**Cancion: Tú**

**Cantante: Ricardo Arjona**


End file.
